Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Background Charlie's real name is Charra. She is the natural-born daughter of Lord Rellis of House Ruby and his wife, Lady Ellath of House Garnet. She is not from Earth, but an alternate dimension known as Gemworld. Gemworld is a place ruled by magic and supposedly it is the birthplace of most of the original Lords of Order and their nemeses, the Lords of Chaos. Gemworld was founded by refugees of Atlantis, led by the sorceress Cirtina. As most of the refugees had magical ability, magic has been the staple of Gemworld's way of life. After settling their new world, Cirtina forged a plan to cement peace and forge a united Gemworld. To this end, Cirtina held a summit with the leaders of twelve houses, thousands of years ago. The sorceress gave a gem with great magical power to each of the leaders. She then used a ritual to transform the gems into incorporeal soulshards which were then grafted to the souls of the twelve houses. The gems were intended to remove politics from the kingmaking. These soulshards had the ability to transfer from parent to child once the child was worthy and of an appropriate age; but the collective soulshards would only ever select a male heir to host a soulshard every couple of decades, thereby designating their king (the eldest of the male gems), whereas the remaining hosts of the soulshards were the de facto "Princesses of Gemworld". Whereas only one of them could be queen, Princesses who were not chosen for royal marriage still often chose to remain among the highest ranks of Gemworld society; sorceresses, generals, champions, poets, artists, priestesses, or famous adventurers. But in the case of Charlie, she never got that chance to find if she was destined to become queen or what else she might do. Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe: 2001 - 2006 When Charlie was still quite young, having just turned five, House Ruby went to war with House Emerald and Garnet. Tensions between Ruby and Emerald had always existed, but when young Princess Emerald was missing, House Emerald made no secret that they believed House Ruby was behind the girl's disappearance. Despite the best efforts of Queen Amethyst to broker a sitdown discussion, House Emerald enlisted the aid of the martially superior House Garnet. The alliance successfully pulled off a surprise raid on the palace, killing most of the staff and noble family in one fell swoop, but Lady Ellath used her magic to take her and her two children out of danger... they winded up on Earth and were trapped in the process of using her magic to hurl her children across the cosmos, the soulshards transferred to little Charra who had no idea how to take them back the way they came, on account of Charra's mind having been ravaged by the partial magic and the sudden onset of the soulshard. Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe: 2006 - 2015 Now going by the name, Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe, Princess Charra traded her castle for a small apartment in the Narrows. Charlie was quite aware she had superpowers from a young age, but rarely used them. Until the day her inept landlord set fire to his own building to collect the insurance money and killed seventeen of his tenants, Elaine Radcliffe included. Charlie only had one thing on her mind after that: Darrrk Vennngeance! Misfit: 2015 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Oracle) Charlie is the best. She is my favorite. There is no one on this planet I love more than Charlie Gage-Radcliffe. Not in a weird way. I just want Charlie to become Batgirl because she totes deserves it. Charlie even finds the time to teach me things, like right now she is teaching me to lock my computer when I take a quick trip to the bathroom. Oh, gtg! * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) A "Princess Gem" is a female Gemworld descended from the nobility who was born with heightened magical gifts. A noble girl who inherits the magical powers of her family takes the title "Princess of Gemworld", and then is distinguished by their House name. On Gemworld, it is a very intimate gesture to refer to a princess by her given name.Network Files: Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe 1 Threat Assessment Resources * Princess Gem Physiology ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Strength ** Natural Crystallomancy (Untrained) ** Telepathic Resistance * Heir of House Ruby ** Aura Obscura ** "Bouncing" ** Combat Instincts ** Enhanced Agility * Self-Proclaimed Master of Video Games Weaknesses * Eager to Please * Memory Loss Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics she's a Homo Magi. ** Her creator, Gail Simone, revealed that she had wanted to explore Misfit's real origin, but was unable to do so before DC Comics rebooted their comics and started the New 52 series. Simone explained in a short interview that Misfit was actually born on Gemworld and had been a princess of the Ruby House. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: Birds of Prey #96 in September, 2006. Links and References * Appearances of Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe * Character Gallery: Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe Category:Characters Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Female Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Unique Physiology Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Teleportation Category:Gothamite Category:Subsidiary Reality A Category:Waiters Category:Height 5' 4" Category:Gemworlder Category:Secret Identity